Dreams Of A Saint
by Arasoi Strife
Summary: Johnny Gat just got back on the ship and he has to help the boss fight her inner self. Unknown to him, he's the leading cause of some of her dreams. Warning: contains sexual activities, swearing, blood gore. Boss/PC x Johnny Gat.
1. Chapter 1

** I don't own Saints Row or any characters. I'm still fairly new to SR so please let me know if there's any mistakes made. I do apologize if anything is too graphic, I don't like holding out on details. Please leave a review so I know to continue, I won't beg though. Enjoy! :)**

Seeing the aliens head in the way of a door closing made her know he was near. Johnny always left a corpse trail wherever he went. The dark purple haired girl turned the corner to see the naked Asian retrieve his glasses from the corpse he sat on.

"Fuck yeah!" she shouted practically tackling the man in front of her. Johnny was the boss's right hand man before the problem with Phillipe. Johnny laughed standing up to look at the boss, looking her up and down.

"I thought I dressed you better than that" Johnny teased, earning a punch to the arm from the boss.

"Yeah well you'll be wearing the same thing" She stuck her tongue out at the naked Asian as they walked.

"You're not serious are you?" he looked at the boss's face, nothing but a small grin. Johnny swore leaning against the wall.

"Shit, you're serious" he made a whine at her before they entered the ship.

"Everyone this is Johnny, Johnny everyone." The boss said as Johnny started to play pool, explaining why he was gone and making smart remarks to anyone he talked to. Boss of course slipped away from the rest while Johnny got acquainted, she headed down stairs to the couch. All the searching and fighting Zin left her with little to no sleep. Plus her dreams lately kept her awake, she constantly seen either really weird sex scenes or her old comrades die over and over in front of her. The boss's eyes slowly closed giving her about five minutes before a noise startling her out of it. Immediately she bounced off the couch and had a gun at hand ready to fire. Unfortunately the barrel was pointing at Johnny, he held up his hands as she sat back down.

"Jumpy much?" his sarcastic tone was followed by a chuckle at the boss.

"Tired.. Haven't been sleeping well.. Not with Zinyak" the boss was falling as sleep, fighting it but it was wining.

"Need a teddy bear to keep you safe?" She could hear Johnny's teasing tone but all she saw was darkness. When he knew she was asleep Johnny seen her toss and turn over repeatedly getting him to raise a eyebrow. Thinking she got cold he went off to retrieve a blanket. Coming back he could hear her moaning out no's and don't's.

"Boss?" He said before trying to hush her nightmare moans. He knew she had frequent nightmares, hell there was a couple she came out of swinging at him or screaming. The Saint's always thought someone was picking a fight with the boss, til a couple guys got slugged by her. Then they just started sending Johnny in there to shut her up. One he remembered she ended up sobbing in his arms, first time he ever saw her cry after becoming leader of the Saints. She'd never admit it though, Boss was a strong girl. He covered her up with the blankets before rubbing her shoulder. Some of the dreams she had were demented, always someone close to her dying or her past haunting her. He looked over at her sleeping form, she hadn't made a sound since he placed the blanket on her.

"Gabby?" He learned her real name after the fourth nightmare she had. That was when the boss finally opened up to him and told him all the things that haunt her. Normally she made small noises before her nightmare's subsided. He sat down with his back to the couch, he wasn't tired yet, hell he was done with sleeping for a while. Besides, he wanted to make sure the boss's nightmare got kicked to the curb. That was the case til her moans for help began again, soft and mumbled at first. Then her tossing and turning started, Johnny looked back at her. She got louder and louder as Gat stood, he knew what came next. Usually a punch or her sitting up and hyperventilating. No, this time she sat up and screamed "no" at the top of her lungs then came the hyperventilation as Johnny tried to calm her down.

"Hey, hey, hey!" He said softly trying to get her to calm down, holding her wrist from her flailing around and punching him.

"It was just a dream Gabriella" he added pulling her close in a warm hug, she breathed heavily while blinking to catch her reality. Her breathing calmed as he let her go, slowly he brushed a strand of purple hair from her face to behind her ear. She shook slightly, as Johnny stood up he seen that Matt, Pierce, Ben and even Keith David had come at the sound of her scream.

"What the hell happened Johnny?!" Pierce was the first to speak up looking at Gat. Johnny was watching Matt, the "computer god" was about to attempt to calm her down. Johnny simply tapped him on the shoulder to get the kid's attention.

"I wouldn't, unless you want her to knock your fucking block off" the lack of sarcasm in Gat's voice scared Pierce, who went from looking at Johnny to the boss. She had her knee's pulled up to her chest, also shaking. Pierce raised an eye brow looking straight at the shaking boss.

"What did you do to her Gat?!" this time Matt stood up quickly, oh right they've never seen this side of her. Johnny mentally stabbed himself in the leg til Shaundi came, she looked straight the boss.

"Oh god, it's fucking happening again?!" Shaundi said looking at Johnny, everyone but them and the boss had confused stares at Johnny.

"Yeah.." Was all the Asian said

"Will someone please explain what's going on?!" Matt said in a frantic tone, Shaundi and Johnny exchanged glances before looking at him.

"Nightmares" both of them were in unison before Shaundi thumbed to the boss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Again I don't own anything. Enjoy! **

Matt stared in disbelieve at Shaundi, he didn't like Johnny enough to care about the man. There was no way that the boss could be shaken up by one bad dream, she's the reason most people have a bad dream. The cyber geek stood up to Shaundi's eye level continuing his stare of disbelief.

"Look we don't know what causes them but trust me, you don't want to be in the same room as the boss when she starts fucking swinging" Shaundi stated pointing at the boss. Johnny attempted to sooth her by rubbing her shoulder again. The boss took long, deep breaths before even thinking about calming down. She wanted knock Matt down and beat him to a bloody pulp, but Johnny's hand resting on her shoulder was a tight grip. the others really knew what type of person she was, but if anyone knew how she thought or felt, it was Johnny. Sure Pierce and her stayed at the same pent house but that was when her dreams weren't nightmares but needs of revenge. She still held a grudge for letting Johnny taking Phillippe on his own, leaving him to fly a plane back to Stillwater, He could barely drive a stick! Shaundi and Johnny both knew how to deal with the boss when she got like this, but Shaundi preferred to just let Gat deal with her. He had better experience with women contact, especially after Aisha died.

"What do we do?" Pierce spoke up looking from the boss to Shaundi, who in turn looked at Johnny.

"Johnny you take care of her, I ain't getting in it!" Shaundi pointed at Gat before walking away. Pierce made a sour face as Johnny, he knew Gat was more than able to handle the boss's little dream problem. He didn't have to worry, it was Miller that made him worry. Johnny was going to hurt Matt if he didn't back off the boss. Johnny glared back at Pierce's sour face, getting the other to throw his hands up in defense then leave. Ben gave the boss a pat on the back before following Pierce's example, Keith David simply left without speaking or any motion to the boss. This left Johnny and Matt, the two were in a stare off that Matt was obviously going to lose. Matt, without saying anything, looked down and huffed. He knew he couldn't stand a chance against Gat.

When Matt finally left, Johnny sat on the couch near the boss. He sighed then looked at her, she had stop shaking and had her head down.

"Hey, what was your dream about?" the boss heard Johnny say, finally she looked up at him with a glare. He held up his hands to her in submission.

"What, me being gone ruined our friendship?" Johnny teased pushing her a little. He was trying to entice her to either swing at him, or to rough house with him like they used to. She did nothing but sit with her knees pulled to her chest and her head down. Johnny huffed at this, the silent treatment that the boss was giving him started to annoy him. The boss twitched slightly thinking about her nightmare. Her mind kept replaying it over and other.

Zinyak held her up but her throat, laughing in her face and going on and on about how funny humans were. Johnny came rushing into the room tackling Zinyak down, climbing on top of him and beating the alien's face in. The boss watched, reaching out to help Johnny as she laid weakly on the floor after being thrown into a wall. The monstrosity threw Johnny back and slammed him by his throat against another wall.

"My, you humans are so amusing." Zinyak had said looking in the face of Johnny as the alien squeezing his airways. Johnny simply grinned back at those words.

"Go to hell" Johnny replied throwing another punch in Zinyak's face, almost knocking the other of balance. Gat ran quickly over to the boss helping her off the floor, grabbing her arm and throwing it over his shoulder.

"Come on we gotta go" Johnny said as they began to escape. Within a blink of an eye a lazor had went through Johnny's skull leaving him lying dead on the floor. The boss shook his lifeless corpse multiple times, screaming out "No" in the end when her nightmare had came to an end. She had just got Johnny back, it frightened her at the thought of losing him again.

"Come on" She heard Johnny say, taking her from her thoughts. The boss looked up at the Asian with an eyebrow raised, looking from his face to his hand that was extended out to her.

"Where are we going?" She asked quietly, Johnny almost didn't hear her. He raised an eyebrow at her "Low volume" the last time heard her that soft spoken it was when she first became the boss of the saints. Back then she was called Kid, she didn't talk so no one knew her name.

"Where else? To go blow shit up." He grinned, small but still noticeable, it wasn't going to be good.

"Besides, I feel a little rusty" He added getting the boss to smile up at him.

"I have an idea"

The two stood in a room with two tables before shaking hands. Johnny watched the Television in the corner of a cat mascot running around to music, then spread widely across the screen it said "Professor Genki's Super Ethical Reality Climax"

"Genki Bowl? What the fuck is a Genki Bowl?" She chuckled when she heard Johnny's questioning.

"Point of the game, kill everyone. Easy enough for you?" The boss teased grabbing an automatic rifle, Johnny grabbed what ever was near him.

"My type of game" He replied grinning as he walked up to the door.

"I hardly see it as fair for you to be able to use your super powers when Johnny can't, I'm disabling your powers" they heard the boss swear at Matt's voice, he was in a "Ha-ha" tone. She scoffed before the door opened, the nearest mascot she saw, she unloaded bullets into.

"So what happened while I was gone?" Johnny asked shooting a soda can mascot. The boss shrugged before using the butt of her gun to crotch shot a dog mascot then stomp its head in.

"Eh, nothing really, I became president." Johnny gave a quick grin to the boss before snapping a hot dog mascots neck.

"Knew the Saints were more than some body spray and ass tasting energy drink" He laughed rolling to dodge a few bullets. The boss shivered at the thought of Phil, the giant can of Saint's Flow that inhabited Pierces stimulated nightmare.

"What happened before that?" Johnny said over gun shots, the boss rose an eyebrow then went to smack her head as a way to say "Oh!". Johnny's hand grabbed her wrist getting her to look up at him.

"Don't hit yourself, hit these clowns." He said tightening his grip while getting a head shot on another mascot. He looked at her quickly before releasing her wrist and going back to his game of murder. The boss ran at a mascot tackling it down, all her anger everything came out. She was on top of the soda can mascot beating his face into the ground. repeatedly, punch after punch she got angrier and angrier. She ended up grabbing another mascot and beating his head against the wall til his skull and brains oh and a mixture of its costume had turned to putty in her hands. The boss threw the body at another mascot before shooting him in the groin.

The boss and Johnny walked through the door saying EXIT, she locked her jaw hearing the two jabber mouths of game show host continue to talk.

"Round two? Okay! I'm down for some murder" Johnny laughed as they walked through the doors, reloading their guns. A mascot fell from above almost landing on the land but a shark had came up and chomped on the guy. They crossed the bridge, shooting at anything furry or looked like food.

Nearing the door that said "BONUS ROUND" The boss growled loudly getting a laugh from Gat.

"Matt! Gimme back my powers!" She yelled looking up at the ceiling, all she heard was snickering. The boss turned to glare at Johnny who held his hands up in submission while in a laughing fit.

"Alright, lets see. How's that?" She heard Matt say, a bright light and the boss was ready to scream. She now wore a short french maid's dress, complemented by fishnet stocking and the maids head fringe. Johnny couldn't help but cat call at the boss, those heels made her look smoking. The boss turned on a dime and socked Johnny in the shoulder with a loud blush on her face.

"Matt I'm going to skin you!" The boss yelled before turning to walk through the doors with Johnny following, him watching her ass mostly. The first mascot she spotted the boss kicked in the throat and beat with in every inch of its life, as for every other one she encountered. She stopped after mid way of killing mascots and folded her arms. The boss tapped her foot looking up in annoyance, she was in no mood.

"Alright fine" She heard Matt say before a light flashed around her, she twirled before giggling. The boss pawed right, then pawed left, then right again before throwing up her right hand then left. She spun then threw both hands up.

"Nyan nyan nyan nyan ni hao nyan! goujasu derishasu dekaruchaa!" She mewed happily while doing the dance from earlier. A long pause before Johnny busted out laughing at the cute cat dance the boss performed.

"MATT!" The boss screamed out as Johnny leaned against the wall in a laughing fit. She shot a mascot that came running around the corner ready to take her down.

"What? I gave you back your powers." He tried so hard not to laugh at her, but he failed and ended up joining Johnny in a fit a laughter.

"Oh you are so dead!" She said through gritted teeth, turning on her hip. The boss swung and hit Johnny on the shoulder as she walked by him.

"Hey Matt hook me up with some super powers" Johnny said before surrounded by a flash of light, now the Asian was twice as dangerous.

The boss rolled as a ball came hurling towards her almost hitting Gat. The boss grinned back at him before kicking down one of the Genki Girls then stomping the girls head in. They went threw the next two rooms with guns blaring at the mascots, The boss was beginning to get annoyed at the damn things.

"I have a special surprise for you two, well mainly Johnny" They heard Matt say, right as Phillippe Loren rose in front of the two. Both Johnny and the boss grinned cracking their knuckles, they looked to each other before holding up their guns and unloading at least three clips into the guy. Johnny ran over tackling Phillippe down onto the ground, punching the man repeatedly, this time he made sure the man was dead.

"Okay Matt, get us out of here before things get weirder" the boss called motioning to her attire that Gat continued to stare at.

"Hey boss, You should wear this next time, it'll surely distract Zinyak" Johnny teased right before they exited the simulator.

The boss was out first, she ran to the bath room before Matt or Kinzie could say anything. Both nerds looked to each other then at Johnny who had just gotten out of the simulator.

"What did you say to the boss?" Kinzie asked looking at Johnny with a raised brow. Miller clenched his fist, he had enough of whatever Johnny was doing to the boss. Before Matt knew it he was swinging at Gat then was up against a wall, the Asian was almost to the point of breaking the others arm.

"Your lucky the boss needs you" Johnny said then shoved Miller downwards onto the ground before walking out of the room.

**(Ni hao= Hello. Goujasu derishasu dekaeuchaa = Georgous, delicious and deculture.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry its taking so long. I'm playing the game and writing it, I had to restart since a friend of mine decided to put cheat codes in and I just got Johnny Gat AGAIN. Warning this chapter contains sexual content, viewer digression is advised, Blah Blah blah. I don't own anything. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

The boss stood looming over the sink, her heart was pounding. Why did Miller have to put her in that outfit? Why? Why?! WHY?! Johnny was staring right at her the whole time. The boss was happy that Gat was back but her heart ached. Seeing him smile, seeing him laugh, the way he killed another man. Her hands cupped her face as she slid down to the floor of the bathroom. All she could think about was Johnny and how they could never be. For one thing Johnny and her were more like best friends than anything, secondly Shaundi acted as if she was in love with Johnny. The boss knew that Shaundi just wanted to get revenge for their best friend but she was hell bend on it twenty-four-seven.

"Hey boss, you okay? Thought you were gonna skin Matt?" Johnny asked through the door. The boss put her hands over her ears instead of her eyes. She didn't want to hear him or see him. No more feelings for Johnny, no more she repeatedly told herself to the point of whispering aloud. she rocked, purple hair falling in a curtain, covering her face. Tears streamed down her rosy cheeks, she hated herself. Why did she have to have feelings for the most dangerous man, Johnny fucking Gat. At first things seemed like she was just trying to get revenge for Johnny, back when they had the problem with Phillippe. After the dreams, she tried assuring herself he was dead, he had to be. They had stopped after a few times of over dosing on sleeping pills and alcohol, but it didn't make her feel any better. After hearing about Phillippe's death, it angered her to the point of almost killing Pierce, He was the one to tell her.

Unknown to her, Johnny leaned against the bathroom door listening to her cries of help. This screamed at him that something was wrong here. He knocked again, no answer, Gat scoffed at the silence from the other side. What was bothering her? Was it the dress?

The boss sat with her back to the wall farthest from the door, she wanted to be no where near Johnny. With knees up to her chest she laid her cheek on top of them. She held her breath hoping he would lose hope and leave. As if answered, she could hear the foot steps walking away from the door. The boss's stomach did back flips of joy, maybe now she could convince herself that it was a bad idea to- that split instant the door opened. Eyes widened and mouth agape she gazed at the glory of Johnny who stood in the door way. He quickly walked in letting the door slide closed behind him.

"How the hell did you get in?!" She had to clear her voice before speaking so it wouldn't come out cracked from her crying. Johnny looked at his hand before grinning like the Cheshire cat from Alice In Wonderland.

"Credit card. Works every time" Johnny said smoothly shoving the card into his back pocket. The boss's eyes went every where but settled on his boots. She watched them walk towards her, her heart beat echoing in her ears, it was maddening to her. A tear stained her cheeks again as she couldn't even bring the strength to look at the man. He knelt down in front of her then gently caressed her cheek taking anyway any hope of killing her feelings.

"Johnny..." The boss whispered ghostly. Her eyes moved up til they formed an unbreakable bond with Gat's. She felt overwhelmed under his gaze, almost to the boundaries of tears.

His callused thumb stroked her rosy cheeks. Liquid emotion streamed down her face. The boss sunk against his chest, sobbing relentlessly. She could feel his muscles constrict protectively around her shaking frame. In her own mind, she had already confessed to him many times. To voice this, that was another story, her voice was absent. All she wanted was to be in his embrace, just a little longer.

"Gabriella" His own voice gave her goose bumps. Was she coming onto him? Did she now seem weak to him? Her mind screaming with thoughts, scrambled the moment Johnny laid his lips to her head. She flushed a soft pink as his own forehead rested against hers. This was Johnny's method at settling her emotions when ever they got out of hand. They used to go for car rides around the town, just to get some air, but it stopped after Johnny got out of the hospital. Out of the entire team both he and her had the most scars. The boss closed her eyes as the distance between their lips closed slowly, maddening slowly.

"Boss I need you up here" There was only a few centimeters between them before the boss drew back then looked down. Kinzie sure knew how to ruin things for her. She looked up at Johnny, who was staring right back at her. He extended his hand out to her with a grin. The boss gingerly took his hand letting him help her up.

"Duty calls" Johnny voiced, not happy but still there was work that needed to be done. The boss pushed passed him, walking out of the room. Gat couldn't help but wonder, what was that back there? The boss never showed _that _kind of interest in him. He always thought that he wasn't her type, she always went after the cool calm bad boys. Oh wait, he was a cool calm bad boy, Johnny again mentally stabbed himself in the leg. He had to talk to the boss, before she went into the simulator. Gat hurriedly walked from the bathroom, hopefully they were still talking about their plans.

* * *

"Watcha got for me?" The boss said looking at Kinzie and Matt. Kinzie simply turned her chair around to look at the purple haired female.

"You learned a new ability through old side scroller RPG?" The boss shrugged then grinned mischievously.

"What?" The nerd furrowed her brow before turning to look back at the monitor. The boss had walked over and stepped onto the simulation machine.

"We're setting up a training simulation for you now" Matt got up from his chair to close the arms of the mechanical device. The boss closed her eyes seeing a red tunnel like appear.

The boss stood wearing her usual clothes now, a black polyester suit with stiletto heels.

"Jump up in the air, hold it and aim then fire to release it to cause massive damage" the boss laughed at Kinzie's words before preforming said moves. The boss squatted down then leaped upwards. Steadying herself the purple head brought her fist down to the ground causing shock waves of explosions.

"Death from above baby!" The boss laughed stretching then gave a loud yawn.

"You just had to didn't you?" Kinzie was annoyed as she pulled the boss from the simulator. The boss could be so corny at times with her jokes.

"I'm gonna go to bed" The boss yawned before leaving the room to go find a her room hopefully not to have another nightmare. Johnny came in moments later, only to frown and leave.

* * *

Walking in the room the bed seemed to call out her name, her real name, Gabriella. She sat on the edge of the bed, laying back she stretched her arms behind her hair with her purple hair fanned out on the pillows. The woman let out a soft sigh as she rubbed the base of her neck, it felt so good to finally be alone.

"There you are." The door opened getting her attention, Johnny walked into the room with a grin on his face.

"How you feeling? I know, earlier you were a wreck" Johnny sat next to her on the bed. The boss looked up at him with a small smile, she nodded then sat up. Raising from her bed the boss' slender legs moved walking over to the window. Her emerald eyes watched each star pass by, two arms wrapped around her fragile waist.

"What do I do about these nightmares Johnny?" The boss said softly feeling his breath on her neck, his body pressed against her's was absolutely divine.

"Let me be your teddy bear tonight." His smooth voice caressed her senses. Goosebumps formed along her skin as she turned to look at him. Opening her mouth to speak, he simply pressed his lips to her. A rough kiss that made the boss' head spin and her body melt into his hands. His lip quivered as he licked her bottom lip, still in a daze she didn't move her lips. With a quick nip at her lip, she gasped, it left the boss defenseless. His tongue darted into her mouth, wrapping around her tongue. She imagined him to taste like cigarettes, instead his tongue tasted like beer and Twizzlers. Suddenly the boss was swooped off her feet and thrown on the bed, Johnny not to far behind. The Asian climbed on top of her continuing his kisses along her body.

"Johnny." The boss mouthed as his teeth grazed her neck, his fingers played with the zipper of her suit, pulling it down to expose her soft skin. Shrugging off the top of her jumpsuit, Johnny undid her bra with one pinch then threw the cloth across the room. Grinning, Johnny sat up to look at the boss, he gave a whistle before taking one of her breast by mouth and the other in hand. Her body arched into him, wanting no _aching_ for more. A soft hand slipped up his neck, grabbing easily at his slicked-back hair.

The boss grinned before snatching his sunglasses from his face, leaving his mouth agape. Wiggling from his grasp, she stood above him (Not on the bed), her fingers played with her zipper pulling it farther down, his glasses hanging from her mouth by the ear piece. His black eyes scanned her body as she stepped out of the space suit, but stopped at the only piece of tiny cloth she had on.

"Damn." he groaned as her hands found its way to his crotch, rubbing him through his suit. He reached up, taking his glasses from her mouth. Their tongues played as he pushed her back onto the bed. Her hand unzipped his suit, exposing his well toned abs. Gabriella shivered as his hardened member rubbed against her. Shrugging out of his jacket, Johnny let it fall to the floor as her hand rested on his back. The Asian placed his glasses on the pillow next to her head, he grinned then kicking off his pants, leaving only his boxers. Her body shook as his fingers slowly danced along her skin, he was slow, _maddeningly_ slow. Stopping only at the hem of her underwear. The cloth was slipped down her slender legs, leaving her defenseless under his gaze. He was staring at her too long for the boss' liking, she reached up cupping his face in her hands. Johnny, in reply, simply leaned down and nipped at her neck. He had given the boss a firm growl when she yelped out. Why was he going so slow on her? Was he savoring the moment?

Giving one slight tug at Johnny's shorts, he slipped them off. _Oh shit_, the boss couldn't help but think at the sight of his length. Maybe she said it out loud, was that why he was grinning?

"Like what you see? I wasn't fucking kidding when I said eight inches." He was proud of himself and it showed. Johnny couldn't help but chuckle at her shocked expression, it was an odd sight. Gently moving her legs apart from one another, the Asian positioned his length at her entrance.

"That is not fucking eight inches! More like twelv- _Ahh~_!" She moaned out, _well he gets to work fast_. The boss threw her head back against the pillow under her. Pounding every inch into her; harder, faster, and deeper. Each inch, each thrust left the boss moaning for more. Finger tips ripping the bed, toes curling, ah she was so close.

Every muscle tensed as her climax swept over her, loud moan (almost screams) told him that she was done and probably wanting more. Her body felt heavenly, almost like a _dream_. She smiled as Johnny leaned down to wrap his arms around her figure. He kissed her forehead as her eyes fluttered closed, she was so tired.

* * *

Heavy eyes opened, oh how her head spun. _Johnny, where is Johnny? _The boss sat up looking around frantically, a hand quickly to her chest. Jumpsuit was still on and zipped up. Her chest heaved against her pounding heart, it _ached_ for him. Was it all a dream? She slid off the bed, oh she was dizzy. A couple stumbles and she was leaning against the wall.

"I need to go for a drive" A single shake and she began to walk down the hall from the armory. She had no plans to talk to anyone, just go for a drive to clear her head. She wanted to sleep just once without nightmares or those weird sex scenes. The boss gave a small shiver before she stepped in and put her back against the machine. The arms closed as she laid her head back, which gateway did she want to start at? Ah! The one in Ashwood will do just fine.

She stepped out looking at the night sky, why was it always night? The boss puffed out her cheeks, she missed the sun. Walking forward she pressed on her ear piece. Before long she flashed and now was sitting in the driver seat of a eminence purple tempress.

Before long the boss was driving at full speed on the high way, she hated having to duck and weave between cars. Well maybe it was her fault... She did run over that one Zin bastard. Grinning at her own accomplishment, the boss took her .45 Fletcher from the center console, trying not to take her eyes off the road.

"Where the fuck is it? I need to get these bastards off my ass" She kept grabbing useless items like lipstick or napkins. Finally looking down, but for that split moment the front of her car collided with the three tanks blocking the road. The boss was sent flying out her windshield and several yards passed the aliens, where she laid on the concrete near a Rim Jobs.

* * *

The boss' head ached, she groaned as she sat up. Pierce and Ben came rushing over to her aid.

"What the hell playa!?" Pierce bitched at the purple haired woman sitting on the pool table. The boss groaned at him while rubbing her own head.

"What happened?"

"You almost fried your brain cells getting into a car crash. We thought we lost you" Benjamin handing her a bottle of beer. She could help but smile as she took the beer. Pierce raised an eyebrow at her motion then crossed his arms waiting for her explanation.

"You guys always said I was a bad driver" Her voice was low, since she was still waking up. The two men looked to each other then laughed heartily.

"Hey where's the rest of the crew?" She said in between sips of her beer, her voice slowly waking up.

"The usual, expect Matt went to go find Johnny" Pierce leaned against the wall looking at her as she stretched.

* * *

Matt clenched his fist as he approached the Asian man, who stood cleaning his nails with a knife. He shook with anger, the boss was so distracted by Johnny that she got hurt, or at least that's what he saw. Johnny this, Johnny that, Johnny, Johnny, Johnny! What about Matt? HUH?! If it wasn't for him, Johnny wouldn't even be here. To think the boss knocked him down and beat the living shit of him just for this... This... This asshole!

The "Cyber God" could feel the blood trickle down his hand from him gripping to hard. He felt Johnny's eyes on him, cold and careless. He knew it was a horrible idea to fight Johnny, but he didn't care. He had to prove himself to the boss, he had to prove that Johnny was the worst.

"What do you want kid?" Barely hearing Johnny's voice over his own blood rage, the Brit swung at him. Sucker punching him, Matt breathed heavily before being put up against the crates that Johnny leaned against. The Asian was unforgiving with each slam he did, at least three before the boss came pealing Johnny off of Matt. His lip was busted in from the impacted, he didn't care. He hit Johnny Gat


End file.
